The rotting corpse
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: Bobby gets the boys to go on another hunt but of course this one doesn't end well for one of the brothers. Hurt/Limp/Sam Worried/protective/Dean


**This is my first Sup fic in a long long while. And I hope you all like it. **

* * *

><p>Sam was looking in the fridge at the convenience store Dean had stopped at for gas. Sam asked his brother what he wanted in the convenience store and all Dean did was go on and on about how he wanted pie. Sam rolled his eyes thinking about what kind of drink he was going to get Dean. He had gotten himself two waters when he reached for a red PowerAde for Dean.<p>

After grabbing a bag of peanuts and paying for the drinks the guy wished him a Merry Christmas and Sam did the same as he left with his bag. As he walked towards the Impala he saw his brother eyeing a girl in daisy dukes pumping her own gas, no doubt Dean was thinking dirty thoughts. Taking his seat into the waiting impala he looked over to his brother who was singing to Abracadabra by Steve Miller Band as he watched the girl. Sam rolled his eyes as he dug in his bag and pulled out Dean's drink handing it to his brother.

Dean took it looking down he stopped singing and look over to Sam. "What is this?" Dean asked loudly.

Sam was taken back not knowing why his brother was yelling at him. "It's a PowerAde?"

"Yes but its red." Dean replied looking annoyed.

"So?" Sam shrugged his shoulders opening his water bottle and taking a swig.

"So? So? Really Sammy? So it's not fucking purple! You know I only drink the purple ones." Dean opened the lid and took a big swallow. His eye brows arched up as he thought about the flavor, it wasn't that bad. But he wasn't going to tell his pain in the ass little brother that. "It's gross Sammy."

"Dean. You should be grateful, I could have gotten you no drink." Sam replied pulling out the bag of peanuts he grabbed for Dean. "They didn't have purple and besides you only want the purple one so you can stick your purplish tongue at me anyway."

Dean looked down at the bag of peanuts. "Peanuts?" Looking down at the bag Sam had at his feet. "Where's my jerky?"

Sam looked over at Dean clearly annoyed. "Seriously Dean?"

Dean looked like he didn't know what Sam was talking about. "What? You know I love my jerky. And how am I going to fight this ghost on a no jerky stomach? What kind of a brother are you Sammy?" Dean asked starting the impala up, causing him to smile as she roared to life. Dean flipped her lights on since it was nearly dark. The sky had a reddish tint to it. Bad weather tomorrow thought Sam as he sat back and drank more of his water.

"Not a very good one apparently." Sam mumbled as he opened his laptop, and turned it on.

"What was that?" Dean asked thinking Sam was bitching at him.

"Nothing." Sam mumbled looking at his laptop for where to go next, he knew they were close to where their next hunt was.

"Bitch." Dean said getting on to the highway the impala purring. Cool evening air pushed Sam's hair into his eyes. Sam continued to look at his computer ignoring his brother's remarks.

Dean looked over at his brother waiting for the famous 'jerk' reply but it didn't happen. Dean frowned feeling a little guilty about picking on Sam. But Dean shrugged as he turned the radio up louder humming to himself.

A little over half an hour later Dean pulled over onto a dirt road the sun had completely gone down and it was now pitch black. Sam looked outside his window. Bobby had given them this case since they were closer to the town of Big Bend Texas and so far Dean was not impressed.

"Dean." Sam called out to his brother pointing to their right.

Dean looked to his right and sure enough there was the big creepy old barn house. With its peeling paint, one old shutter hanging by a hinge, dark grey door half open and dead plants hung by the doorway. "I see it Sam. I'm not blind." He told his brother a smirk coming to his lips as Sam gave him the evil eye. Dean was never going to admit that he didn't see the old barn house.

Dean pulled up to the old barn turning the ignition off and turned to his brother. "Run this by me again?"

"Four different families have all tried to move in to this house and all the males in the families committed suicide."

"So who was the original owner?" Dean asked finishing off his non purple drink.

"Bobby said it was some guy named Nick Colson. He was in and out of mental institutions and he kept running away from them and to his family who lived here. From what Bobby said the guy killed himself and his family buried him in their back yard."

"So let's find him and burn him." Dean said getting out of his beloved impala his brother following suit soon after. "So whatcha gonna get me for Christmas Sammy?"

Sam looked over at his brother shaking his head with a small smile on his face. "Why should I get you anything?"

"Maybe because I'm such an awesome big brother?" Dean said holding up a finger. "And second because I'm just all around an awesome guy and deserve it. And I've been a very good boy." Dean thought back to their last hunt and thought about that girl he met at the bar. Man was she a naughty thing. Dean smiled shaking his head. "Well mostly good." His smile grew bigger as he thought back. He opened the trunk and began to search for what he needed.

Sam rolled his eyes not wanting to think about what perverted things his brother was day dreaming about. "Whatever Dean." He grabbed his favorite handgun, and some holy water.

After getting all they were going to need from the trunk and headed to the back of the house. "Ow! Damn it!" He was hoping on one foot.

"What's wrong Dean?"

Dean grabbed the side of the building and lifted his foot. He pulled at a very large bur that had stuck to his boot, the spikes going through his boot, to his foot, breaking the skin. He got it stuck to his fingers as he tried to toss it away. "Evil piece of sh…" Sam came over with two sticks and used them to remove the thing sticking to his brothers fingers.

"What's that smell?" He scrunched up his nose giving Dean the look.

"Well don't look at me like that it ain't me. Smells like horse crap." Dean said his face scrunching up his hand coming up to his nose. He picked up the shovel he had dropped. "What the hell is that?" Dean shifted his other hand to get a better grip on the shovel he was carrying.

Sam's hand also went to his nose looking around. They looked around the back yard finding a grave underneath the only tree that was in the whole yard.

Dean took his hand off his noise smiling. "Well this was an easy find. Let's get this job done. Heads up!" Dean yelled as he tossed the shovel he was holding over to his brother.

Sam caught it easily looking at Dean annoyed. "Why do I have to dig? I dug the last three graves."

"Because Sammy. I'm older and what I say goes. And beside you are younger and you need the workout. The moon is bright tonight so you can see to dig."

"That's not fair Dean. You're not that much older than me. And what does the moon have to do with it?"

"Dig college boy. Once this is done we'll go for a beer." Dean smiled as Sam started to dig. "And a pie for me and a nasty girly salad for you." Dean took out his shot gun checking it to make sure it was loaded. Smiling when it was he looked back at the house. "This sure is a creepy house."

Twenty minutes later Sam's shovel his something solid. "Dean." He called up at his brother.

Dean smiled looking at his watch. "Wow and in record time Sammy." He loved picking on his brother and since it was so close to Christmas he was feeling the holiday cheer spread though his soul.

Sam rolled his eyes annoyed at his brother for standing there doing nothing really except tell him to hurry up with the digging. Dean dropped the shot gun on the side of the grave after he jumped in the large hole his brother had dug all by himself. They both took one side of the caskets lid and lifted up. The lid popped open and the brothers tossed it to the side looking down at the man. "How long has he been dead again?" Dean asked his brother as he stared at Nick's rotting body.

"Since 1956."

"Then why does he look like he died a few months ago?" Dean said his face crunching up looking down at the rotting body that smelled as bad as it looked.

Sam was about to reply when he felt himself lift off the ground and suddenly flying through the air.

"SAM!" Dean yelled attempting to grab ahold of Sam's leg but missing.

Sam let out a yelp when his body collided with the old window of the house. The glass gave way under his weight and he could feel the glass digging into his skin as he slid on the kitchen floor coming to a stop at the kitchen counters, his head hit them with a thunk.

"Sammy!" Dean crawled his way out of the grave watching in horror as Sam's body flew through the window. Dean grabbed his shotgun off the ground and ran to the ugly brown door. Giving it a hard kick his leg flared up in pain as the door didn't give way. "Son of a.." Dean ran over to the broken window that his brother had been tossed though. Dean looked in seeing Sam attempting to sit up. "Sam!"

Sam looked over at his brother all groggy. "Dea?" Sam looked around at the floor around him his searching eyes stopped on a large pointed shard of glass.

"Hold on Sammy." Dean yelled to his brother grabbing ahold of the windowsill, he was about to heave himself up but he looked up in time to see a table flying at him. He jumped back as the table smashed into the window closing off Dean's way to his brother. Dean pushed against the table as hard as he could hoping it would budge. "Come on you stupid table!"

Dean took a step back aiming his shotgun at the table and firing. But the salt only made the table smoke. Dean went to his right to the other window looking in. Dean looked on in horror as Sam sat there with a shard of glass in his hand. "SAM!"

But his cry landed on deaf ears as Sam brought the glass to his left wrist and slid it across. It cut into Sam's wrist like butter, blood immediately flowing. "NOO! SAM!" Dean took the butt of his shotgun and smashed at the window as hard as he could but only a small crack appeared. Dean hit the window over and over again but the window stayed intact.

Sam sat there feeling nothing, but deep soul reaching sadness as his blood drained from his body. He lifted his arm and glanced at his torn wrist, almost fascinated with the bright blood that dripped from it. "It's best for all, no one needs me. I'm in the way, she doesn't care about me." He lowered his too heavy arm leaving it lying across his jean clad leg. He glanced up, and saw water dripping from the old water pump in the counter as they landed in a metal dish pan making a pinging sound. He was thirsty. He began to count them. 'One…two…three….tired, just want to sleep now…two…'

Dean turned around running to his bag taking out the salt throwing the lid off and sprinkled the corpse with salt followed by the lighter fluid. Dean's hands were shaking slightly as he pulled his lighter out giving it a flick as it game to life. He tossed it in the grave and the corpse became engulfed in flames. A loud screak filled the air causing Dean to cover his ears. The whole house light up in a bright white light for a moment before everything became quiet. Dean looked to the house as he heard the thump of the table as it fell away from the window.

He ran to the window looking. "Oh God." He whispered as he climbed through the window running over to his brother he dropped to his knees. He could feel the glass as it dug into his knees but that was the least of his worries.

Sam's head was down his chin resting on his chest, arms by his side blood pooling around his left hand and leg. Red specks on Sam's white shirt and blue jeans. Dean looked his brother up and down not believing what he was seeing. What part Dean could see of Sam's face was a tinge of gray. "Sammy?" Dean called out his voice cracking as he got no response. He put his hand on Sam's neck…counting, 45 beats a minute, not good. Skin cool to the touch. He lifted Sam's head up, and gently tapped his cheek. "Sammy? Can you hear me? Come on boy, open your eyes. Don't you dare leave me. I need you! Sammy?" Dean quickly grabbed some dish towels that hung on a hook still looking fresh, and began to wrap the wrist, putting pressure on the wound tying it off. Getting to his feet he pulled Sam up, lifting him as much as he could and then putting him over his shoulder. He carried him outside and put him in the car sitting up. "If you die on me Sammy, I'll come and get you, just so I can kill you for doing this to me!" Dean then moved away a few feet.

Sam eyes opened a slit as his head lifted slightly. "De..a..n. I know…whhhyyyyy…" his head went limp as he fell into unconsciousness again.

Dean pulled out his phone hit speaker and then hit the speed dial number for Bobby. He began to pace as he waited for an answer. He gave dirty looks towards the barn, he thought he saw someone upstairs looking out the small window, but right then he didn't care. He just lifted his free hand that was caked with his brother's blood and ran it though his short hair.

The phone rang as Dean walked to the divers side of the impala. Glancing at his limp brother he started the impala and shoved her into drive. His foot pressed down hard on the gas, the impala taking off kicking up gravel at she picked up speed. "Hold on Sammy."

"This is Bobby."

"Bobby! It's Sam…"

"Dean? What's the matter?" Bobby's worried voice came though the phones speaker.

"Sam tried to kill himself….I'm….I don't know what to do….I'm driving to the hospital now…Please…I need help." Dean mumbled taking his eyes off the road to check on his brother. The phone started to slowly slip from his grip. "Sammy?"

"Dean?...Dean! Talk to me you idget!" Bobby yelled waiting for Dean to reply but the line soon went dead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope it wasnt a disappointment and that you liked it. Please let me know what you all think? REVEIWS ARE LOVED! Should I post more?<strong>_


End file.
